


Sucker punch

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Rebel Gang AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka getting into trouble, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Ahsoka should try not to get angry so easily. Or maybe not.





	Sucker punch

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a way a continuation of the previous story. Hope you enjoy this one too.
> 
> I don't own Star Wars it belong to Disney and other respective authors.

_Diary entry 05.09._

_I saved Anakin's booty yet again. Really can he do nothing without me? He always brags about his fighting skills, but when it comes down to it, he is still human and he makes mistakes. So I don't really understand his constant wish to do everything himself and not ask for help. I mean I am his friend, I care for him. OF COURSE I want to fucking help. That is what friends are for._

_Looking out for each other and trying to stop one pig headed fool at killing himself with his crazy plans. I sometimes wonder how the hell does Obi-wan tolerate him so much._

_And this kind of situation always reminds me of the first time I met those two fools. Our meeting was as unique as our friendship is, so it is not weird to say it formed an unbreakable bond between us._

+++

"You didn't have to do that," Barriss told me, and I snorted at that, but didn't disagree with her answer. "Maybe I didn't, but I wanted to," I said stubbornly, which only made Barriss sigh in exasperation. "And that is why we ended up in the directors office. You could have at least waited until we finished school to start plummeting that guy with punches."

I wanted to say a counter argument, however Barriss was right. I could have done that. But that guy just made me so mad, with his disregard to anyone. And also because he was insulting Barriss, and I will not stand quiet in the face of that blasphemy. And I knew Barriss appreciated that, because her eyes were sympathetic. Although I also knew she agreed with the director, and though I didn't really pick a fight in the right place.

And what annoyed me the most is that I knew they were right, and that I let my anger control me. Which I shouldn't do. Especially not at school. But it happened, the past is the past, bygones be bygones as they say. I couldn't change my actions even if I wanted to, so now I am suspended, for like two weeks. Which would be hell, if I didn't have Barriss.

She can inform me about everything we will do in those weeks, so I don't have to worry about that. What I have to worry about is that it doesn't happen again. Right now I am in a pretty aggravated mood, and anything can tick me off. It doesn't even have to be anything important.

I sighed in resignation and nodded, trying to look like I regretted my actions (even though I didn't. I only regretted getting caught). "Yes, you are right. I am sorry, Barriss. It won't happen again."

Barriss looked at me, not convinced at all by my performance and huffed, knowing I won't keep that promise at all. "Yeah, I sure heard that before. Don't play with me Ahsoka, it's beneath you. Just try to not get noticed next time and I will be satisfied with that."

"Okay, I can promise that at least. I will not be noticed next time I promise," I said sincerely as I could, Barriss not adding another word, while we walked to the cafeteria in silence.

Before we entered, Barriss and some guy clashed, making her fall on the ground, while the guy only grunted and took a step back. "Barriss are you okay?" I asked and helped her get up, turning toward the guy to give him a peace of my mind. And he said the absolutely worst thing he could say in that moment. "Look where you are going, you little pimp squeak. Now move along, I have to go somewhere important."

I gripped my hands and said loudly to the uncivilized man:" What did you say about my friend? It's not her fault! You were the one who crashed into her, not the other way around. It is you who should have looked where you were going!"

The tall guy turned his attention to me, glaring menacingly, his lips thinning in anger. "What did you accuse me of you little flee? Say that again I dare you," he threatened and I wouldn't be me, if I didn't rise up to the challenge. "I said it is your fault. Apologize." The look in his eyes was clear, and it was obvious he didn't like my tone, but I didn't care. 

Barriss started to pull me back, telling me it was not important and that I should just drop it, but I didn't agree. It was important. Very important. And the blond tall guy apparently agreed, even when his friend tried to do the same as Barriss, pull him away from the fight.

We were starring each other down and it was just a matter of time who throws the first ball. Unfortunately for us a teacher was just passing by, and feeling the tension in the air, he of course inquired what was happening. I didn't want to get into more trouble than I was already so I backed off and the other guy apparently felt the same because he also backed off.

The danger was averted this time, but I didn't plan to forget this, and the next time I do meet this guy he is going to get a pounding. A serious pounding, that he won't succeed at standing up for weeks because of me. I swear it on my mother's honour.

+++

Who knew being suspended would be so boring? I talked on the phone with Barriss almost every day, and wrote down everything she told me, but for some reason I was bored. Really bored. Like 'I don't know what is the purpose of my life' bored. So because I didn't have anything better to do, I decided to go outside and walk around the neighborhood.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but then I stumbled upon some bullies and a kid who was their victim. Just as I was about to jump in and save him, someone else steeped up and shouted:" Stop harassing this poor kid! He didn't do anything wrong!"

I was closely watching what was unfolding before me, and I found myself surprised, when I actually recognized the boys savior. It was that uncultured young man that almost hurt Barriss. The bullies started to shout insults and threats, and it was clear they were not in the mood for heroics. So I made a split decision and strolled over to the group without any fear.

I eyed the gang of hooligans, wondering if any of them even knew how to fight properly or if all of them were just dirty fighters. But before I made my opinion of them and their actions clear, I hit that blond brat in the face, enjoying his surprised face and a painful grunt he let out after my punch.

When he got his bearings and glared daggers at me I said:" This is for my friend Barriss. Now let's bury our axes and defend that kid." The kid I mentioned was still on the ground, watching all this unfold in silence. Now that I have a better look at him, he really isn't a kid as I thought at first. He was my age, or maybe even older and for some reason he had really dark blue hair? Like what's up with that?

But before I could ask him about it, the delinquents made themselves known, and catching the gaze of the blond haired man the fight began in earnest.

It didn't really last long, because apparently my second theory was right and they weren't really good fighters. On the contrary they were awful brawlers, however that blond guy was not half bad. When we finished with them looking around I saw that the blue guy was gone, and I huffed a sigh of relief. "That went well?" The blond haired guy said, laughing a nervous laugh and not looking at me directly.

I giggled at that and answered:" Yeah it sure did. You know you are not half bad, where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked genuinely curious. "Not half bad?! I was awesome, and I had the best teacher too. My brother is a man of many talents," he said proudly, straightening his back and finally setting his gaze on me. I only gave him a crocked smile and said:" Sure if you say so. But I bet I could fight you head on and win. What do you say? Are you up for a challenge?"

"I love challenges. And I accept yours. Let the better fighter win," He declared and moved into a fighting stance, and I mirrored that action too. "Seconded"

+++

I fell on the ground, feeling deadly tired. "That was a good fight," I confessed and my opponent grunted in confirmation. "Yeah it was."

"Though you have to work a bit on that left hook, it could use more practice," I commented and he started to laugh out loud. At first I was a bit confused about why he suddenly started to laugh, but when I rewinded what I said, I soon joined him. "You always have something to say don't you?"

"Well I can be pretty vocal when I want to. You?"

"Yeah I am the same"

"So are we friends now?"

"Don't know? Do you want to be?"

"Not particularly. Especially not after what you almost did to Barriss"

"I am sorry about that by the way. I just had a bad day, and well it escalated"

"It's fine I forgive you. I had a bad day too, so we are the same"

"Well that is good I suppose"

A comfortable silence descended upon us, and while we enjoyed it, I remembered something I wanted to know.

"Hey, I forgot to ask? What is your name?"

That made him laugh again and he answered between laughing:" My name is Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. You?"

"Ahsoka Tano. Nice to meet you, Skyguy"

"Hey who said you could give me a nickname?"

"No one, I decided on my own. What do you not like it?"

"No, not at all. You really are a tough one to deal with, you little Snips"

"Hey, what did you just call me? Wanna fight?"

"Sure if you can stand up"

"You stand up first!"

"No you stand up first! You were the one who started this name calling first!"

"Nuh-hu! You are older, you go first!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything! You Skyguy!"

"Snips!"

"Skyguy!"

"Snips!"

+++

"So how did it come to this?" Obi-wan asked crossing his hands over his chest and assuming his 'father act' as Anakin liked to call it. Anakin stood up, pointed at Ahsoka and declared:" It's her fault"

"It's not! If it is anyone's fault it's yours!" Ahsoka shouted back, but before this could turn into a fight Obi-wan stopped it with a raise of his hand. Both of them pouted, but stayed quiet until Obi-wan spoke:" I didn't ask whose fault it is. I asked what happened?"

After Ahsoka and Anakin explained, Obi-wan sighed and put his hand on his face, looking as exasperated as he could. "Well I am not surprised this happened to you Anakin, but don't you both think you could have done what you did a bit better?"

"Maybe"

"Probably"

"Almost positively. Now let's get both of you to the hospital, and let the professionals treat you properly"

"But..." Both Anakin and Ahsoka said at the same time, but Obi-wan was having none of it. "No buts. You are coming with me and that is not up to discussion." Seeing this battle could not be won, both of them admitted defeat and went after the red head to the nearest hospital, that worked in this odd hours.


End file.
